


Quick Studies

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Sirius, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, no beta we die like men, probably underage??? they’re still at hogwarts, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Remus and Sirius do the horizontal tango.





	Quick Studies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for these two assholes in AGES.

“You’ve always been a quick study,” Remus murmurs with a half-smile visible on his face. His gaze is lidded, eyes dark and almost predatory in the dark of their dormitory.

“It helps when I’ve got the right teacher,” Sirius quips. Or, it _would be_ a quip, if he didn’t sound like a naughty, gasping whore in between each word. Remus’ smile widens slowly, strangely cat-like for the wolf that he is.

Remus reaches over, laying a hand on Sirius’ cock, and Sirius _keens,_ arching up off the bed and shoving his two slickened fingers further up his own arse in the process.

“Good boy.”

Remus’ murmured praise wrenches another wrecked whine from Sirius’ kiss-swollen lips. Sirius doesn’t quiet, then; instead the whine stretches, morphing into half-formed words, whimpering pleading and needy begging.

Stroking Sirius’ cock slowly is nearly more fun than fucking him, though, so Remus draws it out, his touch just light enough to keep Sirius on his toes.

“ _Please_ , Moony,” Sirius finally cries out, and Remus can feel him trembling, _aching_ for him.

So Remus bats Sirius’ hand away and settles himself at Sirius’ entrance to the sound of Sirius’ mewling plea for _more, now, please_ and then he _thrusts_ , filling Sirius with one quick snap of his hips.

And Sirius _yowls._ His back arches completely off the bed and he _sobs_ , and Remus strokes his hip gently and waits until Sirius is pushing back against him to draw out and do it again.

The pace he sets is rough, but Sirius doesn’t complain. If anything, he _begs_ for more, panting and scrabbling for purchase against the scratchy sheets beneath them.

Neither of them have enough stamina to make this last as long as Remus wants it to. When he feels his orgasm building, he reaches down and tugs at Sirius’ cock, hand just as brutally quick as the movement of his hips.

“ _MoonyMoonyfuckfuckfuck—“_

Sirius comes with a choked cry, his entire body shuddering with the force of his release. It’s the thing that pushes Remus over the edge, too, because how is he supposed to resist the temptation to follow Sirius into climax when Sirius is clenching around him so beautifully, when Sirius is writhing beneath him and his hands have found Remus’ and are gripping _tighttighttight—_

Remus comes _hard_ , stars whiting out his vision for a good minute before he finds himself again. He manages not to collapse on top of Sirius, and drops down onto the bed beside his prone form instead, draping an arm possessively across his chest.

Sirius shuffles a little beside him, until his face is tucked into the crook of Remus’ neck.

“Fuck,” Sirius whispers reverently, and Remus smiles, sated and lazy in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Mm, we did, that,” he agrees.

Sirius laughs, a puff of air against the slowly-cooling sweat on his skin. “You’re a fucking genius, Moons,” he murmurs.

Remus hums again, letting his eyes fall closed. “Well, I _have_ always been a quick study too, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmmmmm
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
